Del
introduction del is the owner of the twitch and youtube channels the show takes place in and is the founder of the del & boys franchise. del's humour ranges widely from well thought out jokes and FAST improvisation to meme shit garbage. he has been streaming since the advent of 2013 where he found his calling speedrunning vvvvvv and super meat boy (the latter being the medium through which he met snow). he saw small spikes of exposure from obtaining the world record in vvvvvv and discovering the brownie skip in super meat boy but his biggest breakthrough was in diabetech's chat. del made a name for himself shitposting in the chat of a popular binding of isaac streamer by the name of diabetech, leading eventually to a 70 viewer raid from dia to del's channel in around early 2014. members of this fateful raid or those who were introduced to him around the same time included eliportico, ghermann, james, julian and etgan. since the raid these soon to be official boys visited the stream frequently from then until the present day, becoming genuine friends rather than just viewers. del has had several youtube endeavours including quayboard with his friend connor and the spin-off channel simply titled "del". jokes del, as the host, is responsible for more inside jokes than any other boy. he is usually directly opposed to allowing the use of ironic memes to snowball but is often guilty of being a prime culprit when they do (most notably cold ones and pickle rick jokes). episode one marks the first use of the word chod with the answer "unleash your chod and let rip a spraying pee" which left del in hysterics for upwards of 60 seconds. chod later saw many new variations, see the dedicated chod page for more details. similarly to chod, martin became an instant staple in the del & boys lexicon, it also became a popular "low-fruit" answer to any prompt asking the identity of something. the name originated from the prompt "the most embarrassing name for a dog", and has been personified as a dog character although martin can be pretty much anything as long as the prompt asks for a name. del is also responsible for the episode 6 classic "chuff back a fat dart and cause a forest fire" which canonically refers to the smoking of a cigarette as chuffing a dart but can also be used to describe smoking marijuana (see "how to roll a premium j"). in episode 2 del was prompted to draw a "feral child". this drawing saw the birth of the phrase "he's ready to pounce". all in all not a widely applicable meme but undeniably timeless. episode 5 saw the one-time inclusion of the "door" joke where del told everyone not to answer the word door for a certain prompt, then nobody did although two people jinxed each other with it on a completely nonsensical prompt; the act of doing this is now called "dooring". this meme has since been subjected to the cold realm but rarely pops back up. "peter hayes" being a recurring answer is del's fault by proxy due to that being his name which holds him 100% liable for the widespread use of the meme. in a similar vein, although not necessarily creating the jokes, he popularised the use of "what the fuck is up kyle" (a nick colletti vine) and "i'm gonna fucking pre" among the crew. connection to del is del.